Illusion and Will
by Nerva al'Thor
Summary: -50 one-sentence drabbles / Noahcest / AllenYuu- They have the oddest relationship ever.


**Fandom:** D.Gray-Man  
**Pairing: **Noah!Allen x Noah!Kanda  
**Copyrights:** Allen and Kanda are both owned by Katsura Hoshino  
**Rating: **PG just to be safe  
**Warning****s:** Random combinations and random timelines xDD  
**Theme Set: **Delta  
**Notes: **Prompts were taken from: _community (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) 1sentence._ You can also read this in my journal at _nobeansprout (dot) livejournal (dot) com._

* * *

**Illusion and Will**

oo1. Air  
Unlike most of the Akuma and members of the Noah household, when the air thickened, Christopher did not feel fear or dread, but instead anticipation of things to come.

oo2. Apples  
It was like a habit now to Chris; he always bought caramel apples everytime he went to visit Kyuuya.

oo3. Beginning  
Sometimes Chris would like to go back to the very beginning - how they met for the first time at the doorstep of the Black Order, and how Kyuuya (then Kanda) very nearly slashed open his guts just to see if he was indeed, not Akuma.

oo4. Bugs  
Kyuuya hated it when the Earl would ask him to repair the bugs in the Ark's program with Rhode - he hated working with the little slut.

oo5. Coffee  
Chris had been drinking coffee when Kyuuya bulldozed into the room, drenched from head to toe with rabbit blood.

oo6. Dark  
Kyuuya's voice resonated in the dark, laughing and teasing, scolding him for being a hopeless romantic.

oo7. Despair  
Profound despair was what Christopher felt everytime Kyuuya would dance over to Tyki Mikk and flirt with him just because.

oo8. Doors  
There was one time when, for foreplay, Kyuuya thought it amusing to trap him in an Illusion of a thousand Doors and guess behind which one the other Noah was hiding, waiting for him naked.

oo9. Drink  
Absinthe was never his type of drink, but Kyuuya seemed to like it so much next to his caramel apples that Christopher just had to try.

o1o. Duty  
He knew in himself that he could so easily shirk whatever duty he had if Kyuuya was put to harm.

o11. Earth  
Kyuuya liked the feel of the earth beneath his bare feet, especially when it was raining and the water sloshed the ground to mud.

o12. End  
The end was nowhere in sight; they both knew this because the greater Man's Greed gets, the Akuma only evolve some more.

o13. Fall  
Sometimes, Chris would be just so angry and desperate that he would shout at him, "Did you ever fall in love as hard as I did for you?"

o14. Fire  
They watched the fire consume the headquarters together, and somewhere, Kyuuya's hand tightened around his own - whether from impulse or otherwise, Christopher could not know.

o15. Flexible  
"I got an idea for a game, Chris, but you got to be very flexible and discard all your clothes!"

o16. Flying  
Flying was never to Kyuuya's tastes because he reasoned it mussed up his hair and, of course, his hair was a bitch to put to rights despite it's silky-smoothness.

o17. Food  
Chocolate-coated Kyuuya was the best food in Christopher's menu.

o18. Foot  
"Yuck," Christopher muttered softly, as he had the other Noah's foot on his cheek.

o19. Grave  
'Ugly' was the only thing Kyuuya said upon seeing his grave.

o2o. Green  
There were times that Chris would just think of all sorts of green things involving Kyuuya, and he would have to slap himself to return to his senses, but the blush on his cheeks was incriminating enough.

o21. Head  
That is one BIG head, Kyuuya thought, feeling Christopher eagerly pushing inside.

o22. Hollow  
He often said that he only had a hollow now where his heart had been, but Kyuuya could of course rebuke that anytime he wished.

o23. Honor  
For all of his failings, Kyuuya still had that faraway sense of honor that Kanda had.

o24. Hope  
"I had stopped knowing and understanding hope that moment you Fell."

o25. Light  
He would never admit it, but he loved watching the light filtered from the curtains as they gently illuminated Chris' sleeping face.

o26. Lost  
We're nothing but lost children of Innocence, Kyuuya had once said, and Christopher just had to agree on that one.

o27. Metal  
The cold metal of Mugen's blade against his neck was something Christopher would never forget, as Noah or otherwise.

o28. New  
He wasn't exactly a new face in the family, but they were all wary about him, and it was good that things were so - his betrayal couldn't be easily forgotten in the first place.

o29. Old  
They were getting old as the years pass, but age only showed itself in their golden eyes.

o3o. Peace  
Noah could have their peace - Kyuuya had his everytime Christopher would rest his forehead against his, and then they would just smile quietly at each other as they stared into the other's eyes.

o31. Poison  
Jealousy was poison in Kyuuya's veins.

o32. Pretty  
Christopher loved calling Kyuuya pretty because it galled the shorter Noah to no end despite the statement being true fact.

o33. Rain  
He remembered how hard the rain fell when the first critical-rate Togaochi reared above their heads, cursing the heavens for its bitter end.

o34. Regret  
He'd once asked Kyuuya if he'd ever felt regret for becoming what they were now, and in turn the shorter Noah only smiled sadly at him.

o35. Roses  
Kyuuya blinked at the bouquet of roses that Christopher left on his doorstep - the bastard was a hopeless romantic inside and out.

o36. Secret  
I'll tell you a secret, Kyuuya whispered huskily into his ear, this time, there is no Illusion.

o37. Snakes  
During that fit of jealousy and heated fight between them, Kyuuya had turned him into a mass of writhing snakes.

o38. Snow  
Watching Kyuuya staring serenely at the snow was oddly comforting for Christopher.

o39. Solid  
The world stopped being solid and stopped making sense whenever Kyuuya wished.

o4o. Spring  
Every spring, Kyuuya always dragged him to go biking in Andalusia, and Chris never failed to be there, looking ridiculous on his penny-farthing bicycle.

o41. Stable  
Frankly, the only thing that kept Allen Walker stable through all of his emotional turmoil back then was Yuu Kanda's presence.

o42. Strange  
It was strange, really, to have the moyashi on top of him, asleep, head resting on his chest.

o43. Summer  
For summer, Christopher got to pick where they'd go next after a task left by the Earl.

o44. Taboo  
Rhode was the greatest taboo you could ever mention to the two of them.

o45. Ugly  
Whenever Christopher remembered how ugly that Togaochi was, he found his tears cascading down his cheeks, whether he wanted them to or not.

o46. War  
He waved from the balcony of the house as Kyuuya's carriage left for wherever Adolf Hitler was - his beloved's new task after all was to start another war for the Earl.

o47. Water  
He loved the feel of water against his skin, but even more so the feel of Kyuuya's legs curled around his waist somewhere inside the pool.

o48. Welcome  
He never failed to say 'welcome' every time Kyuuya said 'thank you' for every box of caramel apple he gave.

o49. Winter  
That was the first winter that he spent without Kyuuya close by, and Christopher spent most of the short daylight hours staring out the window, hoping the black carriage would come into view.

o5o. Wood  
Kyuuya inspected the wood of the daito he'd gave with a keen eye, and when he was satisfied, he smiled and reached up to give him a mind-blowing and torrid kiss of thanks.


End file.
